


(when i wake up next to you, i wonder how) how did we end up here?

by autistic_nightfury



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Giggly Boys, Happy Sex, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Micropenis, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Bang Chan, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Two of them, and it gets succed, broccoli Chan cause he looks good in green, chan loves praise!!!! and thats the tea!!!, chan's a switch and you cant change my mind, compliments, just take it, maybe ill edit it if it needs it tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: “So,” Chan began as they sat down on either side of the table. “I have to say that I’m really glad I managed to grab another bisexual guy in the middle of my panic.” Woojin smiled, shrugging off his light denim jacket, not missing the way Chan’s eyes slid down to his slightly exposed chest. He smiled, leaning back and propping his arms up on the back rest, knowing that it made his biceps look more prominent in the short sleeves of his button up.“I’m glad I could help.” At that moment a waiter came with the chicken and their drinks, and they thanked her and dug in, Woojin laughing when Chan immediately choked on a piece. The other glared at him, but his expression softened when Woojin just grinned at him.“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Chan mumbled, and Woojin threw up his eyebrows, leaning forward on his elbows and tilting his head to the side.“You think I’m cute, Chan-ssi?” He asked, and Chan tossed a rolled up tissue at his face.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES





	(when i wake up next to you, i wonder how) how did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

> additional warnings: one use of the f slur in the beginning, i refer to woojin's genitals as cunt and clit in this (so if that makes you uncomfortable; you have been warned! stay safe!)
> 
> yes that is a 5sos reference as the title, from the song end up here.
> 
> ((if you think the oral is a bit vague or bad its bc A. im not on T yet and cant rlly describe it from personal experience and B. ive never recieved good cunnilingus))

“Help, I need to hide from my ex.” Woojin blinked, turning to the green haired man who had grabbed his arm and hissed into his ear.

“What?” He said, staring dumbfounded at the man, who was looking at him in desperation.

“Please, she’s following me right now, can you help me?” Woojin blinked a couple of times, but then took the man’s hand and started walking away quickly. He looked around the shopping district they were in, and directed their steps to his favorite restaurant, that he had been planning to go to anyway.

“Hey dude, what’s your name?” He asked quietly, and the man gave him a tense smile, constantly looking behind him.

“I’m Chan.” He said, and Woojin wrapped his arm over his shoulders, pulling him into his side.

“I’m Woojin, do-” His sentence was interrupted by an annoyed voice from behind them.

“Chan! What the hell? You haven’t answered any of my calls and then you run away from me like this?!” They stopped in their tracks and turned around, coming to face a woman with a furious expression on her face. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and Woojin could feel Chan shrinking beside him.

“Hwayoung, please. I told you to stop. This isn’t gonna work.” He said, and Woojin pulled him closer, glaring at Hwayoung.

“So this is your ex then?” He muttered to Chan, who nodded hesitantly, and Woojin grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Hwayoung watched in slack jawed shock, but then her face twisted up in anger again.

“Really Chan?! You’re leaving me for a guy? And not even a good looking guy?” Chan frowned, leaning his head on Woojin’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Well I happen to think he’s pretty fucking gorgeous, especially compared to you.” She reeled back, letting out an offended gasp and narrowing her eyes at them.

“You know what Chan? I knew you would leave me for a guy, I told you you’re just fucking gay. Fuck you, I never wanna see your face again. Faggot.” She spit, turning on her heel and walking away angrily.

Chan sighed, letting go of Woojin’s hand and rubbing his face. He didn’t move away immediately from him however, and Woojin’s chest felt a little bit warmer at that.

“I’m sorry for that man, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.” Chan stepped out just a little bit, but his arm was still around Woojin’s waist and Woojin still had his arm draped across his shoulders.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to ask if you wanted some early dinner, and looking at you now it seems like you need it.” Chan bit his lip, retracting his arm from Woojin’s waist and stepping back.

“You don’t have to, I’m fine.” Woojin grabbed his hand with both of his, smiling reassuringly.

“After what she just said? I don’t believe that for a second. C’mon, let me treat you to dinner.” Chan frowned, pulling his hand back and wrapping his arms around himself.

“Woojin-ssi, you don’t have to take pity on me. I can handle myself.” Woojin frowned, and then his eyes flickered to Chan’s wrist, where there were a few chain bracelets, one standing out more since it wasn’t silver like the others, but blue, pink, and purple. A smile slowly spread over his face, and he pulled his necklace out from underneath his button up shirt, holding up the small bisexual flag pendant in front of his face.

“I’m not taking pity on you, I’m relating to your experiences.” Chan blinked at the sight for a few seconds, but then he smiled as well.

“Is it your bisexual agenda? To buy me dinner?” He joked, and Woojin laughed, looping his arm around Chan’s elbow.

“I just added it, but is it on yours?” He added a wink, enjoying the way it made Chan blush and laugh.

“Only if you buy me fried chicken.” He said, and Woojin laughed again, pulling the shorter man with him towards his favorite restaurant.

“It’s your lucky day, I love fried chicken.” Chan looked up at him with sparkling eyes, bouncing slightly.

“I love fried chicken too!” Woojin grinned at him, and they started talking about food, barely stopping when it was their time to order at the restaurant. They got the largest size to share, and the cashier smiled at them.

“Are you guys on a date?” He asked, and Chan froze, while Woojin just smiled back.

“I guess we are.” He said, and he could see Chan turn pink next to him, covering his face with his free hand, as his other arm was still wrapped around Woojin’s.

“Well I hope you have fun.” The cashier said, and Woojin paid for their food, dragging a blushing Chan behind him to an empty booth in a corner, away from the other patrons.

“So,” Chan began as they sat down on either side of the table. “I have to say that I’m really glad I managed to grab another bisexual guy in the middle of my panic.” Woojin smiled, shrugging off his light denim jacket, not missing the way Chan’s eyes slid down to his slightly exposed chest. He leaned back and propped his arms up on the back rest, knowing that it made his biceps look more prominent in the short sleeves of his button up.

“I’m glad I could help.” At that moment a waiter came with the chicken and their drinks; they thanked her and dug in, Woojin laughing when Chan immediately choked on a piece. The other glared at him, but his expression softened when Woojin just grinned at him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Chan mumbled, and Woojin threw up his eyebrows, leaning forward on his elbows and tilting his head to the side.

“You think I’m cute, Chan-ssi?” He asked, and Chan tossed a rolled up tissue at his face.

“That sounds too formal.” Chan complained. “When were you born?”

“‘97, what about you?” Woojin said, and Chan’s face split into a smile.

“‘97 as well.” Woojin raised his eyebrows, leaning his chin on his palm.

“Really? I would have guessed you’re younger than me.” Woojin teased, and Chan pouted.

“You calling me immature?” Woojin just picked up a piece of chicken and bit into it, winking at Chan when the other man rolled his eyes.

They made pleasant conversation as they ate, talking about their jobs and their friends.

“My friends are gonna be dragging me out of Seoul for the weekend, ‘cause they think I work too much. We’ll be going somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, since one of my friend’s parents has a log cabin there.” Woojin said, sipping on his Sprite, and Chan smiled, shaking his head a little.

“My friends are the same. One of them is gonna be throwing a party ‘cause I finally broke up with Hwayoung.” Woojin frowned.

“This might be a bit personal, but I can’t help but think about what she said, that she told you you’re just gay? That’s so shitty of her.” Woojin said, and Chan sighed, putting down the piece of chicken he had been munching on.

“We were together for two years, and I came out to her like four months ago? And ever since then she has just constantly told me that I’m just gay, and that I would just end up cheating on her with a dude. The first thing she asked when I came out was if I had been with another guy before, and when I said no, she said that she wouldn’t be able to be with a guy if he had been with a man before. I broke up with her like two weeks ago but man, she’s just been spamming my phone and telling me we had to get back together. She even showed up at work!” Chan sighed at the end of his little rant, and Woojin leaned forward and patted him on the hand in reassurance.

“That’s the reason I don’t date straight girls anymore. Well, that among other things.” He moved to pull back, but Chan grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at him in surprise, but Chan just smiled, picking up the chicken again and taking small bites. He spoke between the mouthfuls, and Woojin couldn’t help but find him adorable.

“She was a bitch in general. When she found out one of my best friends is a trans guy she freaked out! Even Facebook stalked him to try and find his dead name. She made another friend cry when he finally came out to us as asexual, called him a freak and said he was sick. It took so long for him to gather up the courage to do that and she just mocked him.” Chan frowned, and Woojin squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue. “She was so sweet in the beginning, but the last eight months she’s really shown her true colours.”

“You deserve so much more than that.” Woojin said, and Chan blushed a little.

“Now you’re just flirting with me.” He said, and Woojin winked at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Chan bit his lip, but his smile still shone through as he shook his head.

“Not really.” He admitted, squeezing Woojin’s hand. He mimicked Woojin’s pose, leaning forward on his free elbow. “I wasn’t lying when I said you’re fucking gorgeous, I’m pretty sure I could cut myself on your jawline.” Woojin laughed, and lifted their intertwined hands, pushing Chan’s fingers against his face.

“Wanna try?” Chan let go of his hand to caress his jaw, and he visibly shuddered. He drew his hand back quickly, shoving a large piece of chicken into his mouth as he blushed even more. Woojin laughed, and drank the last of his Sprite. “I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but I know for a fact that the dinner rush will be soon, so how about we get the rest of this to go and leave?” Chan made a thinking face as he chewed slowly and swallowed, and then nodded.

Woojin called for a waiter and she gave them two boxes for the chicken - who was eyeing the way Chan was openly checking Woojin out - before leaving.

“So, wanna go somewhere else and finish this impromptu date then?” Chan said as they stepped out of the restaurant, letting Woojin intertwine their fingers again.

“We could go to my apartment. It’s nearby and it has a pretty decent balcony view.” Woojin suggested, and Chan smiled.

“Well, lead the way.”

 

It only took about ten minutes to get to Woojin’s apartment, and Woojin held the door for Chan, who smiled bashfully as he stepped in.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Woojin joked as he shut the door, kicking off his shoes. Chan followed his example, and then followed him into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as Woojin pulled out two plates and two glasses, setting them on the table. Woojin could feel the other man’s eyes on his body, and he smiled to himself. “Enjoying the view?” He asked without looking up, and he could hear Chan choke on his own spit.

“Y-yeah, the city looks nice from here.” Woojin turned to him, raising his eyebrows.

“I didn’t mean that view babe.” Chan bit his lip, and when he looked Woojin in the eyes he shivered.

“Like I said; fucking gorgeous.” Woojin smirked, slowly raising a hand and undoing two more buttons, enjoying the way it made Chan’s mouth drop open. The other man swallowed, and then stalked forward, crowding Woojin against the table.

“Wanna save the chicken for later?” Woojin breathed out, and Chan nodded, barely letting him set the chicken in the fridge before pulling him in for a heated kiss. Woojin chuckled against his plush lips, grasping his face and breaking away. “Calm down baby, let’s go to my bedroom.” He took his wrist, pulling him into his bedroom and pushing him towards the bed. The other man sat down on it, looking around the room, his eyes stopping at the trans flag hanging next to the door.

“Are you trans?” Chan asked, and Woojin nodded, hesitating for a moment before Chan smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. “I’ve never been with a trans guy before, so you’ll have to tell me what you want me to do.” Woojin smiled, angling Chan’s face up and kissing him again.

“I thought you hadn’t been with any men before.” He mumbled against his lips, and Chan giggled.

“I lied.” Woojin giggled too, pushing Chan farther back on the bed and straddling his lap.

“So do you top or bottom? ‘Cause I can work with both.” He said, yelping a little when Chan snaked his hands down and groped his ass.

“I mainly bottom.” Woojin smiled, running a hand through his curly hair and tugging lightly at it, drawing a small moan from him.

They started grinding their hips together slowly, and Woojin could feel Chan get harder underneath him. He moaned, the thought of fucking the beautiful man underneath him making him wetter by the second. He pushed Chan down, kissing him one last time before getting off the bed.

“I’m gonna get my stuff.” He said, opening up his closet and kneeling to pull the large white box out from the bottom shelf. He stood up with it in his arms, setting it down next to Chan - who had pushed himself up on his elbows - and kneeling inbetween his spread legs.

He opened the box, taking out the strapon harness and setting it on the other side of Chan. Chan picked it up, studying with amazement.

“I’m jealous to be honest. You can just pick a dick when you want one.” He said, and Woojin giggled, pulling out three different dildos and holding them up.

“Today you’re picking baby.” He said, and Chan bit his lip, picking the longest one without hesitation. Woojin put the other two away, plucking the dildo from Chan’s hands and leaning down to kiss his neck.

“God I wanna get fucked right now.” Chan muttered, and then gasped when Woojin grinded his hips down, creating delicious friction between their crotches.

“Don’t beg to God right now, beg to me instead.” Woojin joked, but Chan whimpered under him, bucking his hips up.

“Please fuck me Woojin, please.” He grabbed onto Woojin’s shoulders, mouth open as he wrapped his legs around his waist. “Please fill me up.” Woojin was surprised, but quickly recovered, pulling Chan up and turning around, so he was sitting on the bed with Chan in his lap.

“You gotta be patient baby, we need to open you up first. Can you strip for me?” Chan nodded, climbing off of Woojin’s lap and pulling off his clothes, keeping eye contact the entire time. He dropped his sweater on the floor, grabbing the hem of his T-shirt and slowly raising it, watching Woojin’s face as he did so. Woojin leaned back, running his hand along the inside of his thighs and over his crotch as he watched in turn. He moaned when Chan brushed past his nipples and whined, the tips of his ears bright red.

“Do you like what you see?” He asked quietly, and Woojin smiled at him, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt.

“You’re so pretty, I can’t believe I’m gonna get to fuck you.” Chan shuddered, pulling off the T-shirt all the way and dropping it, quickly pulling off his jeans and socks. He straddled Woojin again, grabbing his shirt by the sleeves and pushing it off his shoulders, dragging his hands down his firm chest. He stopped at his nipples, caressing the scar tissue around the areolas.

“How much of this do you feel?” He asked, and Woojin smiled, guiding his hands so he was stroking right underneath, shivering at the gentle touch.

“If you want a really sensitive point, try my thighs.” Woojin whispered in his ear, and Chan smiled, sinking down on the floor inbetween his legs. He quickly freed Woojin’s legs, mouth falling open as he pulled the jeans down, revealing his well muscled thighs. He took them off completely and leaned forward, nuzzling his face into Woojin’s groin.

“Can I, uh… What would you call it for you? Is it cunnilingus or fellatio?” Chan said, face screwed up in confusion, and Woojin smiled, wiggling out of his underwear and then grabbing Chan by the hair, pulling him closer to his crotch. The green haired man licked his lips, and looked up at Woojin with a pleading look in his brown eyes.

“I would say it’s both. You ready baby?” Chan nodded eagerly, and gripped Woojin’s thighs as he dove in, moaning at the savory taste. He licked slowly up and down, and then took Woojin’s clit into his mouth, sucking gently. Woojin leaned his head back and groaned loudly, intermingled with gasps when Chan scratched and squeezed at his thighs.

“You taste so good Woojin.” He mumbled between licks, and Woojin smiled, wrapping one leg over Chan’s shoulder and bringing him closer.

“Shit, you’re so good.” Chan preened at the words, burying his face farther into Woojin’s cunt. “You like that? Do you like being praised?” Chan moaned, and Woojin jerked his head back so he could look him in the eyes properly. “Tell me baby.”

“I know for a fact that I have a praise kink.” He gasped, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. “And I like taking orders as well.” He added with a wink, and Woojin moaned, pulling him back down.

“Keep eating me out baby, you’re doing so good.” Chan grunted, licking with renewed enthusiasm, spreading Woojin’s lips with his fingers. He alternated between sucking on Woojin’s clit and licking his hole with broad strokes. “That’s a good boy.” Woojin sighed, lightly scratching Chan’s scalp, drawing satisfied hums from him.

Suddenly Chan pushed Woojin gently, making him fall onto his back, and pulled both of his legs up on his shoulders, standing up on his knees by the side of the bed.

“Can I finger you?” He asked, hunger in his eyes, and Woojin nodded eagerly, blindly fumbling around in the box for the lube. He handed it to Chan, who popped it open and squeezed some out onto his fingers, a glob of it falling off and directly onto Woojin’s clit. He shivered at the pleasant coolness, and then gasped when Chan started tracing around his entrance with his pointer finger and then slowly pushing in. He leaned down again, sucking at Woojin’s clit as he moved his finger around, searching for his G-spot.

“You’re fucking phenomenal baby, just like that. One more finger.” Woojin moaned, and Chan whimpered, carefully adding another finger and curling directly onto his G-spot. Woojin shouted, pulling Chan’s head up.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, and Woojin shook his head, having to take a few seconds to catch his breath.

“That was goddamn amazing, but I really want to fuck you.” Chan bit his lip, pulling his fingers out of Woojin and licking them clean as he stood up. He stepped out of his underwear and sank down on the bed, laying down on his back and motioning for Woojin to come lay down on top of him. Woojin smiled, crawling over to him and kissing up his chest and neck.

“You’re so pretty Woojin.” Chan murmured, running his hands up and down Woojin’s chest. Woojin smiled, pushing himself up to kiss Chan on the mouth instead.

“That’s so sweet, coming from someone as beautiful as you.” He said as he broke away, and Chan covered his face with his hands, whining loudly.

“What is this confident gay bullshit?” He complained, and Woojin smiled, kissing down his stomach and kissing around the base of his cock, pushing Chan’s legs farther apart as he sat back on his knees, grabbing the previously discarded bottle of lube and setting it next to Chan’s hip, reaching behind him into the box.

“Do you want me to start with one finger or more?” He asked as he pulled on a plastic glove, and Chan grinned, handing the lube eagerly to Woojin.

“I stretched myself yesterday, so start with two.” Woojin drizzled some lube on his fingers, warming it up before tracing Chan’s hole carefully. The other man gasped, letting out small happy sounds as Woojin slowly pushed in, long fingers grazing past his prostate. Woojin took his time, leaning down to pepper kisses on whatever part of Chan’s body was closest. The green haired man squirmed under his touch, words of approval rushing past his lips when Woojin added another finger. He started touching his cock, focusing on the spot under the flushed and wet head.

“You’re doing so great baby, are you ready for my cock?” Woojin said, voice low, as he withdrew his fingers, tossing the plastic glove into the trashcan he kept next to the bed. Chan groaned, throwing his head back and spreading his legs more, while the other man stepped off the bed.

“Please fuck me now, I’ve been a good boy.” He murmured in response, and Woojin smiled at him as he put on his strapon and climbed back on the bed, positioning himself inbetween Chan’s milky thighs. He quickly rolled on a condom and lubed up before leaning forward, planting his hand beside Chan’s head as he guided his dick to his glistening hole.

“Such a good boy.” He mumbled, and Chan pulled him further down with a shiver, softly connecting their lips as Woojin pushed in slowly.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking good.” Chan moaned, twitching at the way Woojin’s dick filled him up so well.

“Mhm, you’re doing so well baby, can I move?” Woojin asked, and Chan nodded, wrapping his legs loosely around Woojin’s hips as he kissed him, sucking lightly on his tongue.

Woojin started out slow, shallowly thrusting as Chan got used to the sensation. He started picking up the speed when Chan whined into his mouth, squeezing tighter with his legs.

“You’re so fucking hot Woojin, holy shit!” He gasped as Woojin changed the angle in chase of Chan’s prostate, brushing across it in a way that made Chan scratch hard down Woojin’s back in pleasure.

“You’re taking my cock so well baby boy, does it feel good? Tell me how it feels.” Woojin whispered into his ear, and Chan moaned uncontrollably.

“It fills me up so much, it’s so fucking good. God I’ve never been fucked this good Woojin, shit.” He whined, and Woojin smirked against his neck, hitching Chan’s hips farther up.

“You’re such a good boy Channie.” Chan bit his lip at the praise, arching his back slightly. One hand came down to tug at his until then neglected cock, the other resting clenched across Woojin’s upper back.

“Please, tell me what to do, I wanna be good for you. I want to make you feel good.” He begged, and Woojin pulled away slightly from him, taking in his flushed face and the way his breath came in short pants and gasps.

“Bite me baby, mark my shoulder.” He grunted, and Chan looked up through his eyelashes and then leaned forward, latching onto the skin just underneath his collarbone. Woojin giggled, as Chan’s hair tickled his neck, thrusting harder into him.

They moved together, the sounds of skin slapping against skin, their whines and grunts and giggles, and Woojin’s mutters of praise echoing through the apartment.

“W-Woojin, holy shit, I’m close. Harder, please, I need more.” Chan gasped, and Woojin sucked on his bottom lip as he laid down on top of Chan, trapping his cock between their stomachs as he snapped his hips hard into Chan, caging in his head between his arms.

“C’mon baby, come for me.” He whispered into his ear, nibbling gently at his earlobe, and it only took a minute for Chan to climax, crying out as he spurted semen all over his and Woojin’s stomachs. Woojin pushed himself up slightly, softly kissing Chan until he came down from his high.

“Holy shit, I don’t know if I can move.” Chan said as Woojin pushed himself up from him, sitting back on his knees as he carefully pulled out. Chan whined at the sensation, but then giggled when Woojin kissed his thighs.

“I’m gonna get you some tissues for that.” He said, standing up from the bed and discarding the condom, not caring to take off the strapon; Chan reached out and grabbed his wrist, pouting up at him.

“But you haven’t come yet.” Woojin laughed and patted him on the head.

“You can take care of that later baby, let me wipe you down first.” Chan complied, and Woojin grabbed the wet wipes from his desk, wiping him down gently as he kissed him. He then wiped himself off, tossing the used tissues in the trashcan.

“Can I eat you out again?” Chan asked when he was done, and Woojin nodded, wiggling out of the harness and laying down on the bed, cradling Chan’s face as they kissed, tongues swirling slowly around each other. Then Chan broke away, kissing down Woojin’s chest and stomach, surprising him by blowing a raspberry just under his bellybutton, making him laugh. He looked up at him as he repositioned himself inbetween his legs, resting his hands on top of his thighs as he licked Woojin’s clit, and then sucked. Woojin let out a satisfied sigh, tangling his hand in Chan’s coarse locks.

“Good boy, you’re so fucking good at giving head.” Woojin moaned, and Chan hummed, raking his nails down Woojin’s hips.

“I love your noises Woojin, you sound so pretty.” He mumbled, and Woojin gripped his hair harder, bucking his hips up against Chan’s tongue.

“God, you’re so eager. Do you like giving oral that much?” He asked, his voice breathy, and Chan nodded vigorously, tongue digging deeper into Woojin’s cunt.

“I love it.” He broke away completely, looking up at Woojin with big, brown eyes. “Please make more noises, I love hearing you.” Woojin smiled, reaching down with his free hand and caressing his cheek before pushing him down again, moaning louder after Chan’s request. Chan switched between licking and sucking, quickly bringing Woojin closer to climax.

“You’re such a good boy Channie, your mouth is so fucking good, shit!” Woojin groaned as he finally came, thighs shaking as he closed them around Chan’s head, back arching as his orgasm wrecked through him.

“Was it good?” Chan asked when Woojin released him from his vice like grip, and Woojin smiled at him, collapsing back on his bed.

“Fucking amazing baby. C’mere.” He mumbled, opening his arms in an invitation for cuddles. Suddenly Chan looked unsure, averting his eyes.

“You don’t have to take care of me afterwards. I can handle myself.” Woojin frowned, sitting up and cradling Chan’s rosy face.

“Hey baby, it’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with wanting comfort after sex. And it’s not only for you, it’s for me as well.” Chan’s expression softened, and he crawled under the blanket, wrapping himself around Woojin from the back.

“You’re the nicest hook up I’ve ever been with.” He mumbled against Woojin’s neck, making the latter frown.

“I don’t know if I should feel flattered, or worry about you.” He mumbled back, a loud yawn escaping him. “Let’s just rest now baby, we can eat chicken later.” Chan cheered quietly behind him, placing one last kiss on his shoulder before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, i made a nsfw twitter? i dont really know what im doing with it but its fun so far, i'm @/toothywoochan, and my curiouscat is in my profile, under the same name
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always, good night now cause its literally 2.30 when im posting it and my head isnt working anymore


End file.
